


Bad Timing and Good Communication

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [28]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (really mostly fluff), First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Spock, this…this isn’t what I wanted.Kirk thinks he sees a hurt lookflash in Spock’s eyes, but maybehe’s only projecting. When he looksagain, it’s gone.* * *Timing really is everything, and when your timing is off, the only solution is good communication.*a kirk/spock poem*





	Bad Timing and Good Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiettewandering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiettewandering/gifts).



_Spock, this…_

_this isn’t what I wanted._

 

Kirk thinks he sees a hurt look

flash in Spock’s eyes, but maybe

he’s only projecting. When he looks

again, it’s gone.

 

_Spock, I wanted…_

 

He pauses, searching

for the right phrasing. He takes

Spock’s hands in his.

 

(Is Spock

shaking,

or is

he?)

 

_Of course **this**_

_is what I wanted,_

_I’d just hoped all the rest--_

he waves a hand

at the room around them,

the flashing lights,

the fire spitting from one panel,

the strange fluid leaking across the floor--

_Spock, I just wanted it to be_

_better._

 

Spock relaxes at this;

only minutely, but Kirk

knows him well enough to

see.

 

_Your timing could have been better,_

_Jim. But I believe it is the end_

_result that matters. We could,_

_perhaps, try again later_

_when our situation is less…_

He looks around.

_Less dire._

 

Kirk is so relieved he actually

laughs. _Or we could try again_

 _now,_ he says with a wink.

 

Spock raises an eyebrow.

_Shouldn’t we at least put out the_

_fire first?_

 

After an appraising glance

over his shoulder Kirk says,

_Nah, doesn’t look too bad._

 

_Captain, as your first officer--_

 

_Shut up and kiss me, Spock._

 

This time Kirk is sure of the

amusement

he sees in Spock’s eyes.

 

_Yes, Captain,_

he says.

 

And he does.

  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 28 | prompt: kirk/spock and "this isn't what I wanted"
> 
> Happy Birthday, Sam!!! 🎉


End file.
